stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Ellie Peters
Ellie Louise Peters (born 2003) is a recurring character on Stuck in the Middle. She is the daughter of Bethany Peters and the best friend of Harley Diaz. Ellie is portrayed by Lulu Lambros, and temporarily by Anna W. Fry in the pilot. Personality Ellie Peters is afraid of a lot of things, thanks to her overprotective mother who prevents her from doing anything potentially harmful. She lives in her comfort zone and is afraid of taking risks. She is unconfident and hesitant to stand up for what she wants. She's admitted she's not cut-out to be a leader.Stuck in the Diaz Easter Nevertheless, she is best friends with the overconfident Harley Diaz who constantly tries to push Ellie outside her comfort zoneStuck with a Bad Influence. Ellie is a very loyal friend who would do anything to protect a friend as seen in the way she goes so far in switching identity with Harley to protect herStuck in the School Photo. Biography Ellie is the daughter and the only child of Bethany Peters. Ellie and her mother live in Marshport, next to the Diaz family. Despite of her mother's hatred for the Diaz, Ellie becomes Harley's best friend. She has her first sleepover with Harley in Stuck in Harley's Comet during which she is forced to confront her fear of heights when they get locked outside on a roof. In Stuck in the School Photo, Ellie impresses Harley when she convinces Mr. Delorco that she is Harley Diaz to help protect Harley from detention. She takes on the role of Harley Diaz for an entire school day and she even surprises herself. She later admits that it was a super-moon that gave her that confidence. In Stuck with a Bad Influence, Harley pushes Ellie out of her comfort zone in an attempt to get her to test Harley's new invention, the Grocer-Whee!. Unfortunately, Ellie crashes into her mother's mailbox. So, when Bethany decides to take Ellie to a boarding school, both Ellie and Harley conclude that she's trying to send her away from Harley, the bad influence. They put up a fake fight to get Bethany to let Ellie stay. However, Harley learns that Radistone Academy - the boarding school that Bethany wants Ellie to go is a really good school for her. So, she lets Ellie go. Ellie comes back home during a break in Stuck in Camp Chaos hoping to spend time with Harley but Harley spends most of the time fighting with Ellie's cousin, Aidan Peters. She returns home during a weekend in Stuck in a Fake Out to ask Harley for help with a video project for her film class. She wants to do the video on Harley Diaz: Genius Girl Inventor. If she fails the assignment, she would be forced to stay behind during the break and miss Harley's quinceañera. Since Ellie is really bad with operating the camera, Harley helps her behind the scenes while Georgie plays the role of Harley, demonstrating Harley's inventions. To thank Harley, Ellie offers to be the videographer for the quinceañera but Harley doesn't want her to because she's terrible. So, Harley and Georgie enlist the littles to stage a horrible practice quinceañera to push Ellie to quit. Ellie quits but after realizing what Harley did, she becomes furious. Harley apologizes and they make up. Ellie admits that she would rather be with Harley during her big day rather than operating the camera. In Stuck in Harley's Quinceañera, Ellie secretly takes pictures of Harley making different expressions. She makes cardboards of Harley and brings them to the quinceañera as her gift for Harley. Appearance Ellie has pale skin, light brown hair, and darker eyes. Relationships * Harley Diaz (best friend, neighbor) Trivia *She was portrayed by Anna Wren Fry in the original pilot though after that she was played by Lulu Lambros. *She plays basketball and is a member of Georgie's basketball team. *She is an only child, but with no siblings at all. *She wishes she had siblings. *Her mother keeps track of her *She's best friends with Harley Diaz *Her mother doesn't allow her to have fun. *Her mother doesn't allow her to have sweets. *Her "big family" are coats in the closet *Ellie was going to be sent to boarding school in Stuck with a Bad Influence but her mom changed her mind, but Harley convinced her to go to Radistone Academy. *She is a month younger than Harley. *Not much is known about Ellie's dad because she never mentions him, nor does he appear. *Even she thinks her cousin Aidan can be trying at times. Appearances 'Season 1' * Stuck in the Middle * Stuck with a Guy on the Couch * Stuck in the Block Party * Stuck in Harley's Comet * Stuck with Mom's New Friend 'Season 2' *Stuck in the School Photo *Stuck in the Diaz Easter *Stuck with a Bad Influence *Stuck in the Diaz Awards (flashback) 'Season 3' *Stuck in Camp Chaos *Stuck with No Escape (flashback) *Stuck in a Fake Out *Stuck in Harley's Quinceañera Mentioned #Stuck with a New Friend Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Kids Category:Basketball players Category:Child Characters Category:Girls Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Teens